danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime Hinata
Hajime Hinata '(日向 創 ''Hinata Hajime) is the protagonist of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He originally had no talent, entering Hope's Peak Academy as a reserve course student, but he eventually earned the title of '''Ultimate Hope after participating in Project Izuru Kamukura ''- a brain alteration/augmentation program named after the school's founder designed to "create a genius out of the ordinary" - in which his original memories were erased. During this time, he was known as Izuru Kamukura. At the end of the game, he and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Hinata has short, spiky brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a green tie with a strange symbol at the bottom, and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers. Hinata's eyes have a straight line running across his pupil. While his eye colors were normally green, these eyes turned red and shaped like a target radar when he lived as '''Izuru Kamukura. Personality Hinata is a generally pleasant boy who easily exhibits kindness and thoughtfulness to others around him. Due to this particular trait, Kuzuryuu thinks that his talent might be Ultimate Advice Giver. Hinata only said that he wouldn't want a stressful talent. He sometimes regrets exposing the murderers,an example being when he singled out the murderer in Chapter 3. He is also somewhat snarky, cynical, blunt, yet generally tolerant of others' quirks. History 'Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Hinata enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy because of his adulation of the prestigious school. However, as a reserve course student, he was constantly bullied because he had no talent. This resentment towards his reserve course status led to a strong desire to become a main course middle school student, eventually culminating in his participation in Project Izuru Kamukura, undergoing numerous operations to enhance his abilities and erase his memories of his life up until that point. Temporary Disappearance What happened between the first mutual-killing game and his eventual participation in the New World Program ''is largely unknown, except that he was influenced greatly by Junko Enoshima. He subsequently became a member of Ultimate Despair. After the despairingly-public failure of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Hinata - still under his identity as Izuru - would go on to sneak an AI that contained data which could simulate Enoshima's behavior, and installing it onto the ''New World Program, thus leading to the events of the second game. Island Life of Mutual Killing Hinata, like everyone else whose memories of their time at Hope's Peak Academy and of being Ultimate Despair members were completely erased, first arrived in the classroom where they were greeted by Usami. They were then 'magically transported' to Jabberwock Island where he was greeted by Nagito Komaeda. Hinata eventually became friends with Komaeda, who accompanied him in his investigation of the first murder. However, after the First Trial, Hinata felt betrayed by Komaeda for his actions and ideology involving hope. As a result, he grew distant from Komaeda, and tended to avoid him. However, he still cared about Komaeda and wanted to gerp him too, relentlessly trying to comprehend his mindset during his free time events, and became the first person in Komaeda's life to take an interest in him. Hinata, along with Chiaki Nanami, became a central figure to the School Trials, where he was credited for exposing most of the murderers, save for the last which implicated Nanami. Prologue - Welcome to Dangan ★ 'Island! Big Panic at the Heart-Thumping Field Trip? Hinata is first seen in front of the building of Hope's Peak Academy. As he entered the entrance hall, His words when introduce himself became random, he feels dizzy and lost consciousness. As he woke up, he found himself in front of a door which led him to met with his classmates. As they realized that the door has been locked suddenly, they tried to opened it until Usami 's coming. Usami then, transported them to a tropical island with her magical stick, the name of the island is Jabberwock Island . Hinata and his classmate began panicked at first, but when Usami tried to calm their down, Hinata lost consciousness. Komaeda, one of his group that transported to the island woke him up. After he woke up, Komaeda suggested him to introduce himself to the other students that traped on the island, along with Komaeda, Hinata explored the First, and the center island of Jabberwock Island, and to introduced himself to his classmates. Before started to explored the island, Hinata introduced himself to Nagito Komaeda at the sandy beach on the first island, then he, with Komaeda met Gundam Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda at the Airport, Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda at the Rocketpunch Market, Mahiru Koizumi , Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu , and Nekomaru Nidai around the Hotel Mirai, Chiaki Nanami and Peko Pekoyama at Hotel Lobby, Sonia Nevermind and Teruteru Hanamura at the Hotel Restaurant. When Hinata and Komaeda reached the farm (Usami Corral), Usami suddenly appeared to showed her magical stick's power, that able to change a chicken, into a cow. Hinata refuse to belief that Usami are does has a magical power, instead of it, he introduce himself to Akane Owari and Hiyoko Saionji . At the central island, Hinata discovered locked bridges that connected every island that exist on the Jabberwock Island. Later, he met with Byakuya Togami at the Jabberwock Park. Done with the introduction, suddenly, Usami congratulate everyone because all of them are managed to gather their first set of Hope Shards. Usami told them that she have a present for everyone on the sandy beach at the first island. Hinata and Komaeda arrived late, when Togami asked all of them to shared their investigation. But none of everyone report that make Togami satisfied, which caused Togami to told them an important matter that they're on a famous tropical island, Jabberwock Island. Everyone started to panicked again and thought some way to escape from the island. But when Koizumi suggested them to cut the trees and make a raft, Usami appears and told them to not break her rules. Usami gave them the first present, it's called, "Usami Charms" that can speak if they push the belly, but everyone thought it was just a garbage. Compared to Usami Charms, Usami had prepared a motive for everyone to became friends. Usami told them to had a fun together at the beach, so she had prepared swimsuits for Hinata and everyone. Some joined and some are not, included Hinata. But after he saw some of his friends swam and played at the beach, and convinced by Usami, Hinata realized that they can had a fun as they like, then Hinata joined the welcoming party. But before he could do anything, suddenly the sky became dark and the weather became worse. Usami told to Hinata that she not doing anything, and yet, she's panicked by the weather change so suddenly. When she's still panicked, suddenly the someone talked and ordered the student to came to the Jabberwock park at the central island. Usami recognized something and disappeared in order to stop this certain someone. Hinata and the other students have no choice but to went to the Park if they won't miss something. When Hinata arrived at the Jabberwock Park, he saw Usami was waiting for someone by calling out "his" name. Then, Monokuma , the headmaster of the Hope's Peak Academy, appeared in front of the students, Hinata and Usami. Usami has predict that Monokuma would appeared in the island. Everyone such as Togami and Kuzuryuu confused by the appearance of the new talked stuffed-doll. Usami forced them to step back from him, but before she do anything, Monokuma put her in a fight and broke her magical stick, and for the final touch, Monokuma change Usami appearance, and unnamed her as "Monomi", Monokuma little sister. Refused to believe that Monokuma is her big brother, she tried to convince Monokuma to change her back to the old "Usami", but she got a punch right into her face in the end. After saw what Monokuma did to Monomi, everybody was panicked, because of the other appearance of stuffed-toy, which resisted by Monokuma. Monokuma, change the Fun, becoming friends field trip, into "Field Trip of Mutual Killing", and he explained the new rules of the field trip. And for complete the eerie atmosphere, and to prevent Owari to violence him, Monokuma changes the Jabberwock statue, into "Monobeast" that packed with many weaponary that can slaughtered Monomi, who are tried to protect her students, at the end, Hinata and the others are aware to protect themselves from any students, and from the mutual killing. Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair (Ab)normal Days After Monokuma arrival and Usami' s execution, Hinata came to the pool near the cottage, and looked up at his Electronic Student Handbook, and found that some rules were added by Monokuma. Hinata ponder about everything that he just experienced, Hinata looked up at the night sky that were filled by beautiful stars, but it was just a reminder of how far everyone'd including Hinata been taken from what should they have been for their lives. Hinata returns to his room when Monokuma broadcast his Nighttime Announcement, frustated, he keep yelled to himself, when he must accepted a griveous fate. But he chosed to have a light slept, to have a break and to clear his minds, and also to prepared everything for tomorrow. In the next day, after the Morning announcement, suddenly Monokuma entered Hinata's cottage and shocked him. Monokuma than explain him that he hid Monokuma figures that shattered on the island, if Hinata could found any, he could exchange the coins for some items at the beach and in Rocketpunch Market. Monokuma then disappeared when he done explained. Later, Hinata bumped twice in that morning, the second is caused by Souda , who just exited his cottage just like Hinata did. However, Souda still can't clear his mind, and referred Monobeast as a monster, that caused Monokuma's appeared again and explained "that Monobeast is not a monster, they're monobeast, the guardian of Jabberwock Island." Just when Souda want to run away, Pekoyama approached Hinata and Souda, to told them that the group having a meeting at the hotel restaurant. Hinata's left Souda, who still hold fast to his founding. Hinata who came late to the restaurant, asked by Togami why Hinata doesn't came along with Souda. Then Hinata told to Togami that Souda ran off somewhere. Togami, who held the meeting won't started the meeting until everyone's came, lost her patience, Koizumi became volunteer to drag Souda to the hotel restaurants. So, Togami commanded to the groups to ate before Koizumi and Souda arrived, they enjoy their breakfast until Koizumi dragged Souda to the hotel restaurant, and Tsumiki accidentally slipped in a such awkward pose. Hinata who saw all of his friends weirdness can only tolerate their act. Just when the meeting began, Togami declare that he'll became the leader of the group, stated that he'll not allow any single victim to fall. Hinata and the others thought that Togami is rather agressive, but they finally accepted Togami as their leader. At night, Monokuma through the surveillance camera that spread all over in the island, told the students to go to the Jabberwock Park. Hinata, went to the park when he knew that oppose Monokuma would be bad for him and the others. After he arrived Monokuma and Monomi appear on a stage that they set and began the event, it's called by Monokuma as "Monokuma Big Laugh Manzai Live Show". Just as Monokuma (bullying) Monomi for the most, Monokuma said that Monomi's erase the students memory. Monomi, stayed to keep shut her mouth, and Monokuma told to the students that there is a "traitor" among their numbers. Monokuma also give them a "motive", to get their memories of their previous school life. Togami as the leader, ordered them to abandon this motive and move forward, and also ordered them to take a rest. When he arrived at his cottage, Hinata still thinking about the traitor, but he discarded many speculation on his head, and collapsed to the bed. Hinata woke up after the Morning announcement in the next day, confirmed that he's more fit than last night. He headed to the hotel restaurant to attend the meeting just like yesterday, but Kuzuryuu seems did not coming, Saionji thought that he has been killed, but Pekoyama said that she saw Kuzuryuu, and told her that he's not coming, understand what Kuzuryuu kind a man, Togami decided to not call him, and started the discussion about Togami's Party, he planned to threw a party that night, all the way until morning and none of them are allowed to absence, everyone thought that day is not a perfect time to threw a party, but after a several discussion, finally, they set up the party location at the Old Lodge, and granted permission to used it by Monomi. Komaeda suggested one of them cleaned the Lodge, by draw lots that he just prepared, which make Hinata thought that Komaeda maybe imagine that would happen. But Komaeda himself, who got the red mark chopstick and it settled that Komaeda who're going to cleaned the Lodge, "So much for Ultimate Good Luck" Hinata said to him. Beside that, Hanamura , willing to cook the party food, and Pekoyama would invite Kuzuryuu to came to the party, then everyone dispersed, including Hinata, they would meet at the Old Lodge after Monokuma's evening announcement. Just after finish some Free Time Event in the game, Hinata returned to his cottage at 10 pm, the time when Monokuma made his evening announcemet, signaling the students including Hinata to attend the Party that they're planned that morning. As Hinata entered the old lodge, he met with Togami who forced Hinata to be body checked by Togami. Hinata also noticed two duralumin cases that Togami brought, one to safe a dangerous weapon, and the other are used when in trouble. Later after body checked by Togami, Hinata came to the main hall and welcomed by Komaeda who already attends the main hall and finished cleaning the Lodge. Everyone exclude Kuzuryuu (not coming) and Hanamura (in the kitchen) were already in the main hall, Surprisingly, Togami with a flash waste grilled meats that he stated "dangerous" because its attached to skewers and as the person in charge, he responsible to confiscated it. Not long after that, Hanamura came to the main hall and flustered when he thought that Togami was already eating. Togami belief that Hanamura still have some dangerous weapon, and he wanted Hinata to accompanied him to the kitchen. At the kitchen, both Hinata and Togami found equipment list for the kitchen, they are : Fork x 20, Knife x 20, Spoon x 20, Skewer x 5, Frying Pan x 3, Wine glass x 20, and in addition there is a barbecue gridle and a portable stove for hot pots. The gridle and portable stove are found by Togami on a shelf and seem in excellent condition. Certainly very much usable. Hinata then fine a pack of Knives, and kept safely in Togami Duralumin case. Beside knives, Hinata and Togami found all kind of dishes in a staggering variety of cuisines, and there's even a humongous meat on a bone, and Togami thought that the cuisines doesn't dangerous. Done with the kitchen equipment, Hinata asked Togami is kept the dangerous item is really necessary. Togami answer that the reason to do it is to fulfil his promise there'll be not a single victim, but not just that, Togami had been suspecting everything and everyone has been second nature to him. This discussion led Togami to told his past to Hinata a little. Togami had a secret past, and they're the reason he became so prone to suspicion, he said "There were people i couldn't trust... and people who couldn't trust me. My life was like a nightmare... It is only natural to my personality would be affected. Nevertheless, i believe my nature is going to come in handy in our current situation. To survive in a situation like this... one must suspect everyone." It is hinted that he doesn't have a nature personality, and because of that, he choose to acted as certain someone . Just as when Hinata and Togami ended the discussion, Hanamura break through the kitchen and flustered when Hinata and Togami confiscated the cooking utensil. Togami asked Hanamura there is still one steel skewers missing, but Hanamura stated that the skewer were already gone since first he came to the kitchen. Afterwards, Hinata, Togami and Hanamura returned to the main hall where everyone's waiting. But before he opened the party, he needed to kept the duralumin case with the dangerous items safe somewhere. But none of the place that Togami thought it would be safe for the cases to be kept, so Pekoyama, volunteered to guard the case in the Lodge Office, even so, she brought her food portion along with the case. And the other case were kept by Togami, in the main hall. Not have done, Togami still have an issue that someone has to keep Monokuma away from the party. Nanami , volunteered herself along with Monomi to stand guard in front of the old lodge. And the party began. Everyone enjoyed the party, from Owari who can't stop eating, and Koizumi who decided to took some photos, Nidai who attempted to left the party because of needs to void, Tanaka who lost his earring, until Hanamura who're still serve the food froom the kitchen and busy to explain how beautiful and delicious the foods that he made. Hinata's thought that no need to worry, until suddenly a black out occured. Everyone excluding Hinata were panicked, refused to just sit until the power's back, Souda decided to go to the power outage. But before he do anything, the lights and electric are back. Just after that, Tsumiki fell in a messed up figure again, success to ease the panicked students. Hinata, noticed something that Togami has just disappeared from the main hall. The students searched everywhere, even Hinata asked Nanami, and she's stated that are no one going outside when the black out, so Hinata and the others returned to the main hall. Surprisingly, Owari smells blood from the table near the lamp cord, so Hinata nervously reached the table, and he swear that he will never forget a sight when he lifted the tablecloth, the dead body of Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Abnormal Days Hinata stand firm right in front of the tablecloth, still confused why one of his friends dead in such a way. Koizumi and the others started to panicked and scream, until Monokuma showed up, explained that he will held a School Trial, to facilitate the students, Monokuma give them "Monokuma File 1". Monomi who doesn't agree with Monokuma's idea to hold a school trial get punched and dragged by Monokuma to nowhere, left the students who were have no choice to started the investigation if they were not wanted to be executed. Before Hinata started the investigation, he checked the Monokuma File 1, and the result are : *The victim's body was discovered in the main hall of Hotel Mirai's old lodge. *The time of death was around 11:30 p.m *The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region beetwen the abdomen and throat again and again. There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs. After that, Hinata checked the table where the murder took place. But the only significant thing on top of the table is just a tablelamp who its power cord is attached to an outlet in the wall. Then he encouraged himself to investigate Togami's body under the table. Hinata found Togami's blood flowing out and has formed into a pool under the table, but there's no trace of a trail of blood anywhere. Beside Togami's body, Hinata found a night vision goggles, who according to Komaeda was originally from the supermarket. There is also a knife who covered in the packing tape, and the glow in the dark packing tape itself stuck under the table. After done investigating under the table, Hinata trying to calm down Tsumiki who panicked caused of Monokuma who forced them to investigate Togami's death. Tsumiki tells to Hinata that she panicked during the black out, and her foot got caught on the edge of the carpet and when she tried to get loose she ended falling in an embarassing pose. Hinata also calming down Koizumi, who blame Togami's death to herself. Koizumi then helped Hinata by showed to him the photo's she took before the blackout. Suddenly Koizumi notice that Togami standing quite a distance from the murder took place. After succeed calming the girls down, Hinata got Tanaka who lost his "Devildog Earring". When Hinata asked about it, he ended told the story how he get the Devildog Earring. Hinata noticed a gaps on the floor, so when Tanaka look at it, his earring was there, he then choose to find a way to get his earring back. Done with everyones at the main hall, Hinata looked up at Togami's duralumin case which he carrying himself during the party. Surprisingly, it's opened, there's a nightstick inside and a can of tear gas and some other unsettling items and a strange empty hard plastic case. Beside everything, Hinata found a key to the other duralumin case that filled with dangerous weapon. Hinata conclude that the other case can't be opened, and the weapon inside it have nothing to do with Togami's murder. Done with the case, Hinata found an air conditioner and its timer. Strangely, the timer is set to 11:30, the same time Togami was killed, which means the mechanical beep was from the air conditioner who turning on. After feel that he has done investigate everything at the main hall, Hinata accompanied by Komaeda to investigate the other room in Old Lodge. Hinata first encountered Mioda in front of the main hall's door. Mioda said that she can remember everyone conversation during the blackout. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 4 - Do an Ultimate Android Dream an Electronick Clocks? (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Chapter 6 - Returning to Hope's Peak Academy and confronting Junko Enoshima, the AI After witnessing his friends fall one by one, Hinata vowed to stay alive. Although he and the remnants of the still-unaware "former" members of Ultimate Despair were led through a series of verbal traps disguised as "truth exposes", that nearly played into AI Enoshima's hands, Hinata was eventually able to expose AI Enoshima with help arriving from unlikely sources. At the conclusion of a finale which culminated in three former participants entering the fray to save the remaining students, Hinata and a regenerated Nanami - revealed to be a student observer, one of two AIs responsible for ensuring the smooth running of the ''New World Program - ''defeated AI Enoshima in a final ''Machinegun Talk Battle. Convincing his fellow students to go along with Naegi's suggestion to initiate a '''forced shutdown of the Program, he was able to completely defeat AI Enoshima's influences, allowing Usami to emerge and land the finishing blow. However, the forced shutdown was destabalising enough that the entire program was depicted as beginning to glitch out, ''but he was able to clear his lingering regrets with Nanami before the glitching took its hold on the New World Program. After the defeat of AI Enoshima, Hinata emerged from the ''New World Program as one of the few survivors. He opted to stay on the Jabberwock Islands, possibly in hopes that he could do something to help their comatose friends, acknowledging his heinous deeds but choosing to live on as Hajime Hinata. Relationships Chiaki Nanami Hinata is shown to be close to Nanami over the course of the story. She prevented Hinata from going to the Final Dead Room when he was stressed out because everyone suspected him to be the traitor, and also assisted him greatly during trials and investigations. It was briefly indicated before the all-girls beach party in Chapter 2 that he was attracted to Nanami in her swimsuit. During the fifth trial, he was the most devastated when he found out that Nanami was the traitor and was executed. In Chapter 6, she was the one who guided him to see the reality that whether or not he had a talent was irrelevant. It was largely due to her support and encouragement that he was finally able to overcome despair. Before she ceased to exist entirely, he thanked her for her help and promised never to forget her. Nagito Komaeda Komaeda was the first student Hinata encountered on the island, as well as the one who escorted Hinata to introduce himself to the other students at the beginning of the game and the one who helped him during most investigations. After learning about Komaeda's twisted way of thinking, Hinata felt betrayed and scorned; during his Free Time Events, however, Hinata would keep attempting to understand Komaeda's mindset. It was Hinata's understanding of Komaeda that ultimately thwarted his plan in Chapter 5. According to Komaeda, Hinata was the first person in his life to take an actual interest in him. This is further proven by how he questions himself why he worries about someone like Komaeda during the despair fever of Chapter 3. It is implied in Komaeda's fifth free time event that Hinata was hurt and angry when Komaeda claimed that he had been lying about everything he had just stated. However, he still expressed his curiosity to see what Komaeda would do if he one day achieved the hope he was pining after, saying that he felt a 'strange connection' to him, though his confusion and uncertainty of him remain. Hinata also said that he is actually afraid of not knowing Komaeda because he won't understand his actions that will endanger everyone on the island if he didn't try to understand him. In the final Dangan Island event, when Komaeda hesitantly asked to be his friend, Hinata agreed without much consideration. However, the wording he chose seems to indicate that he was taken by surprise by Komaeda's question, probably because he had already considered him as a friend at this point. Quotes *“Whoa!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“GOT IT!” *“I AGREE!” *“I CONNECTED THE DOTS!” *“THAT'S IT!” *“There's no way I'll back out now!” *“I'LL CUT THAT CLAIM INTO PIECES!” *“I'LL PIERCE THOUGH THAT CONTRADICTION!” *“IT CAN ONLY BE YOU!” *“LET'S END THIS!” *“...What the hell is this?!” *“N...No! S...Stop hugging me!” *“That's great.” *“IT CAN ONLY BE YOU...” *“THAT'S PROBABLY TRUE...!” *“THIS WORLD IS...!” *“Make something... up?” *“Even so... Even so!...” *“EVEN SO, I'M...!” *“I'm... not Izuru Kamukura... I'm Hajime Hinata!” *“I WON'T BE FORCED TO CHOOSE ANYMORE!” *“It won't be just hope... There's a lot of despair out there, too... And I don't know what kind of future it'll become... But our future is ours! We're not going to leave it in anyone else's hands anymore!” *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” (With Chiaki Nanami) Trivia *Hinata's ElectroID states that he likes kusamochi, but dislikes sakuramochi. *Even though his looks and personality might resemble Makoto Naegi, Hinata has a more blunt personality then Makoto, saying "それは違うぞ(sore wa chigau zo lit. That's wrong)" doing Nonstop Debates, while Makoto says "それは違うよ(sore wa chigau yo lit. That's wrong'')", which is more polite then saying ぞ. And he have a difficult time relexing in the prologue of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.'' *Hinata's alternate identity is foreshadowed during one of Gundam Tanaka's free time events, where Tanaka asks Hinata to reveal his "true name". *His first name, Hajime, means "beginning", while his birthday is on January 1st, the start of a new year. "beginning" **His name can also translate to "face to a new day", or "wound" referencing how he came to terms with the wrong he did as Izuru Kamakura and looked to the future. *His Bloodtype is A Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Alive